Shôzô Uehara
Shôzô Uehara (上原正三, Uehara Shôzô) was born of Feb. 06 in 1937 in Okinawa and is a major writer of tokusatsu and anime who has worked for Tsuburaya Pro., Toei Co., and Toho Studios. After graduating from Chuo University with a degree in literature, Uehara's got his first job as a screenplay writer with Tsuburaya Productions. His debut work was in 1965 on Ultra Q with Episode 21: “Space Directive M774." Uehara continued writing screenplays for Tsuburaya Pro. series including Ultraman and Ultra Seven, and was eventually promoted to head writer for the 1971 series The Return of Ultraman. He also continued writing screenplays for Ultraman Ace (1972) and Ultraman Taro (1973) and later returned as a guest writer for the series Ultraman Tiga (1996), Ultraman Dyna (1997), Ultraman Max (2005), and Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy (2004) for which he also served as series organizer.Ballard, "Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy" Uehara also worked on a number of Toei tokusatsu and anime productions including Inazuman (1973), Secret Squadron Five Rangers (1975), Space Pirate Captain Harlock (1978), Battle Fever J (1979), and their adaptation of Spiderman (1979). Uehara was also one of the writers who collaborated on the development of the original Kamen Rider (1971),Ragone though he would not work on a Rider series until 1987's'' Kamen Rider BLACK'' for which he is credited as the head writer even though he only wrote the first four episodes.Sullivan Uehara was also a guest writer for Toho Studio's Zone Fighter TV series. WRITING CREDITS FOR TOKUSATSU 'Head Writer' *Return of UltramanBallard, "Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy" *Himitsu Sentai GorangerSullivan (Eps. 1-7, 9-11, 13, 15-16, 20-24, 27-28, 32, 34, 36-37, 40, 42-47, 52, 54-55, 58-59, 62, 64-65, 67, 69-73, 75, 77, 79, 81, 83-84) *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (Eps. 1-5, 7, 9, 12-13, 15-19, 21, 23-31, 34-35) *Spiderman (スパイダーマン Supaidāman) (wrote 15 episodes including pilot and finale) *Battle Fever J (Eps. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 13-14, 17-18, 21-22, 25, 32-36, 39, 49-52) *Denshi Sentai Denziman (電子戦隊デンジマン, Denshi Sentai Denjiman) (Eps. 1-7, 9-12, 14-16, 19, 21-22, 26, 28-29, 31, 33, 38-41, 44, 48-51) *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (太陽戦隊サンバルカン Taiyō Sentai San Barukan) (Eps. 1-9, 12-13, 16, 18, 20, 23-24, 26-28, 30, 36-38, 45-50) *Inazuman Flash *Space Sheriff Gavan (宇宙刑事ギャバン, Uchū Keiji Gyaban) (Eps. 1-16, 18-19, 21-24, 26-27, 29-36, 38-39, 42-44) *Space Sheriff Sharivan (宇宙刑事シャリバン, Uchū Keiji Shariban) (Eps. 1-7, 9-13, 15-21, 24-26, 28-32, 34-36, 38-42, 44-45, 48-51) *Space Sheriff Shaider (宇宙刑事シャイダー, Uchū Keiji Shaidā) (All 49 Episodes!) *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion (Eps.1-19, 21-22, 24-36, 38-40, 42-46) *Jikuu Senshi Spielban (Eps. 1-17, 19-22, 24-26, 28-31, 33-37, 39, 42-44 & Ep. 18 co-written w/ Yoshiaki Kobayashi) *Ganbare!! Robocon *Kamen Rider BLACK (Eps. 1-4)Ibid. 'Secondary Writer' *Ultra QBallard, "Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy" (Eps. 21 & 24)Cirronella & Grays *UltramanIbid. (Wrote 2 episodes) *Ultra SevenIbid. (Wrote 15 episodes) *Ultraman AceIbid. (Wrote 7 episodes) *Ultraman TaroIbid. (Wrote 2 episodes) *InazumanIbid. *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (超力戦隊オーレンジャー, Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā) (Wrote 8 episodes) *Seiun Kamen Machineman 'Guest Writer' *Ultraman TigaBallard, "Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy" *Ultraman DynaIbid. *Ultraman Max (Eps. 13 & 14)Warner *Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy (Eps. 01, 08, 16, & 17)Ballard, "Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy" *Superhuman-Machine Metalder (超人機メタルダー, Chōjinki Metarudā) (Ep. 10) *Blue SWAT (Ep. 35) *Space Ironmen Kyodyne (宇宙鉄人キョーダイン, Uchū Tetsujin Kyōdain) *Zone Fighter (流星人間ゾーン, Ryūsei Ningen Zōn) (Ep. 4)Ballard, "Zone Fighter" OTHER LIVE-ACTION TV WORK *Wild 7: ScreenplayAnime News Network WRITING CREDITS FOR ANIME *Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka (TV): ScriptIbid. *Captain Harlock: Mystery of the Arcadia (movie): ScreenplayIbid. *Fist of the North Star (TV): ScriptIbid. *Gaiking (TV 1/1976): ScreenplayIbid. *Genma Wars (TV): Series Composition & ScriptIbid. *Space Pirate Captain Harlock (TV): Screenplay (Eps. 31-42)Ibid. *Uchuu Enban Dai-Senso (movie): ScreenplayIbid. *UFO Robo Grendizer (movie): ScreenplayIbid. *UFO Robo Grendizer (TV): ScreenplayIbid. NOTES SOURCES *Ballard, James. "ULTRA Q: DARK FANTASY Official Episode Guide" Sci-Fi Japan ''(10/29/2008) accessed 02/27/2014 http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2008/10/29/ultra-q-dark-fantasy-official-episode-guide/ **"ZONE FIGHTER Episode Guide" ''Sci-Fi Japan (11/14/2009) accessed 02/27/2014 http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ *Cirronella, Jim & Kevin Grays. "The Q-Files: The Complete Ultra Q Episode Guide" History Vortex (07/08/2005) accessed 02/27/2014 http://www.historyvortex.org/QFiles.html *Ragone, August. "Kamen Knowledge" Monster Attack Team #08, 2010. Print. *"Shozo UEHARA" Anime News Network Encylopedia accessed 02/27/2014 http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=11388 *Sullivan, Paul. "Ishinomori Week: Himitsu Sentai Goranger" Old Igadevil accessed 02/27/2014 http://oldigadevil.blogspot.com/2012/07/ishinomori-week-himitsu-sentai-goranger.html *Warner, Brad. "ULTRAMAN MAX Official Episode Guide" Sci-Fi Japan (06/03/2007) accessed 02/27/2014 http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2007/06/03/ultraman-max-official-episode-guide/